


Love You More Than 9000 Km

by Nakayuun



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakayuun/pseuds/Nakayuun
Summary: It was a photo of beautiful man. Yes, he never found anyone as beautiful as the man in the photo. The man in the photo was grinning all teeth, his brown mushroom hair nearly cover his eyes for being too long. He was wearing white plain hoodie, combined with long black coat. His fingers is joining and made a heart sign. There was a note under that, written in alphabet,“Love you more than 9000 km, Takaki Yuya” – Inoo Kei





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write angst here.. It is scattered tho .. This fic will be long.. I haven't decided of how many chapters will it be, but I have the plot in mind and so excited to write.. Hopefully it will not ended up as how my ytym fic which I need almost a year to finish with barely update wwww... So... enjoy my crappy writing XD

The night had fallen when he was walking by to the entrance of his apartment. Once arrived, he unlocked his door, feeling the cold sense of door handle and push the door wide open.

“Tadaima..” he said, not hoping there will be an answer for his greetings.

The feeling of getting back home after work and no one is waiting for him at home doesn’t sound appealing. The latter himself is fully aware that the period of him being at home is quite rare. He takes off his shoes and socks, tidy it up inside his shoe rack, then walks straight to the kitchen. He was thirsty, ironically the thirsty words can be represents both in literal and emotionally. He takes out one of beer can from his fridge, bringing it to the living room and drop himself to the couch, simply chills down after long day of work. While he was drinking his beer, he is fixated his vision to one of the photo on top of the end table besides his television screen.

It was a photo of beautiful man. Yes, he never found anyone as beautiful as the man in the photo. The man in the photo was grinning all teeth, his brown mushroom hair nearly cover his eyes for being too long. He was wearing white plain hoodie, combined with long black coat. His fingers is joining and made a heart sign. There was a note under that, written in alphabet,

“Love you more than 9000 km, Takaki Yuya” – Inoo Kei

The man in the photo named Inoo Kei was standing in front of Eiffel Tower. The memory of the man is occupying his mind.

 

_They both lay down on couch, Inoo was relaxing on his embrace while holding the photo completed with its frame._

_“Eiffel Tower is so beautiful” said Inoo._

_Yuya’s hand is embracing his waist while Inoo is leaning  to his chest. His head rest on Inoo’s left shoulder_

_“Hm… I personally admired the person inside the photo, though. He is more beautiful” answered Takaki_

_“Cheesy…” Inoo laughed._

_“You love it..” insist Takaki giving peck to Inoo’s cheek and neck._

_“well..a little” answered Inoo then kiss  Takaki’s cheek._

_“By the way, why is it 9000 km ?” asked Takaki._

_“Oh cmon Yuya.. use your damn phone to at least search and figure it out” pouted Inoo._

_“Hahaha.. Alright alright.. I only tease you..I figured it out already” Takaki laughed._

_“Really ?” Inoo let go of his embrace, turning to him with disbelief looks._

_“Yes.. it is the distance from Tokyo to Eiffel Tower” answer Takaki with confident._

_Inoo answered him by grinning teeth to teeth, the corner of his lips pull upwards, proceeding his eyes to be slightly almost closed due to happiness. It was silent yet fulfilled reaction, he slipped both of his hands around Takaki’s neck and hugged him tightly._

  

Something ached inside him when he is remembering about that scene. He feels hurt and in emotional pain. His head is spinning and he bite his lip hard, trying not to let out any tears from his dry eyes. He is clenching his hand, grabbing the can in pressure which causing the beer almost spilled out from its can. He put his hand together which holds cold beer, bringing it into his head, hoping the cold feeling from the beer can ease his heartache.

“I miss you, Kei.. where are you right now ?” whispered Takaki in silence.

Takaki lets out an empty wish which doesn’t have an answer. There is an ache coming back and forth every times he remembers the latter. He is in desperate need to keep him close by his side, to laugh and doing silly things together. His world crumbles in pieces after five years absence of his beloved ones. It pains him more whenever he was stepping inside the house, because every inches of his house will only made him remember about Inoo. Yet, here he is, as a survivor embracing a tiny hope that Inoo will return someday if he is staying in same place, simply provides a home for Inoo to return even though he never had an exact answer whether he will be returning or not.

Takaki remembers vividly how dreadful the experience of losing Inoo back then.

 

He was entering the house with bouquet roses since it was their anniversary. But the light was dim, he was curious and laid the rose to be left on top of the table when he found a note from Inoo.

 

> _“I am breaking up with you._
> 
> _please don’t try to find me and move on” –Kei_

Takaki was shook in disbelief. He wandered around the room while calling out Inoo.

“Kei….”

“Kei…”

He shouted desperately and hoping it is only a prank. He checked inside his kitchen, yet it was empty. Then he rushed to their bedroom, checking into his wardrobe and dressing table, only to found out that all of Inoo’s belonging were gone. He took out his phone and tried to call Inoo’s number but it was turned off or in service area. No one is answering. They have been living together for two years, and Inoo explained that he doesn’t have family anymore, so he was living alone. Takaki tried to contact all of Inoo’s friend yet no one is knowing that Inoo had gone.

He still in disbelief as he dropped his body to the corner of bed, sitting down there. His hand still holds the phone, praying that it is untrue. He was in agony and mess. The memory of Inoo this morning occupied his mind. His beautiful figure waking up after a long night they shared. He remembers how Inoo was showering Takaki with a lot of kiss before and after wake up. How Inoo is demanding hug from him longer than usual before he leaves to work. How Inoo lets tears builds up around his eyes, saying that he is just being too happy for being with him for these three years.

The closure is they shared a passionate kiss, then it was wrapped by Inoo muttered while smiling softly to him,

 

_“Happy third years anniversary, Yuya”_

 

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their love journey started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be like time travel and non-linear narrative, means I will be posting each chapter in random timeline. But I will put the note about their age in each chapter so it would be easier to understand the timeline~

_Takaki Yuya and Inoo Kei – twenty one years old_

 

Takaki always find nervous dominating him whenever he was being called to the agency’s director room. In hope there will be a slight chance for him to debut this year, he was entering the room.

“Excuse me..” he excused himself.

“Come in..”

There is a glance of someone who is sitting in front of the director.

“Please have to seat” the director pointed him to sit next to the man.

Takaki stepped inside and seated to the empty seat which directed for him.

The man seated next to him is someone who he almost never have any interaction with. But Takaki knows him, he is some rare people in agency who also studied in university. He never try to chat with him. The latter himself seems not chatty person to begin with, or he is being too busy with university and agency stuff. But, seeing him close like this, Takaki should admit that the man is beautiful. Being aware of Takaki’s stare, the latter is turning his gaze to Takaki, providing him slight smile as greetings. Takaki smiled back which he hoped it doesn’t turns out as grimace due to his nervousness.

“Takaki Yuya and Inoo Kei, both of you will be performing as duet, Takaki is the main vocal while Inoo will be the pianist” said the Director.

They both have their eyes in shook.

“Also he will be managing all of your activity” the director pointed out to someone who stand next to him.

“Let me introduce myself.. My name is Hirata Jyoji and I will be your manager for the mean time” the man besides director introduces himself.

“The details of the contract and performance will be explained by him. Good luck” said the director while smiling.

Both of them answered in excitement, giggling, “Yes.. Thank you so much”

Right after they excused themselves from director’s room, they held meeting with manager in another room. The manager explained about their duet. They  will be performing on musical theater show. They are not big hit yet so it will be as their starting point. It won’t be streamed on TV but the musical  is quite popular and always have the  tickets to be sold out.

In regards of experience, Takaki has more experience than Inoo. Inoo usually will be put on group, so this is the first time he is on duet. Takaki, in other hand, has experienced a lot of solo performance as singer. The deadline is one month prior notice, and considering that it will be their first time as partner, the manager asked them to practice 4-5 times a week. The manager is finally leaving the room after long details explanation and now there are only them in room.

“Nice to meet you.. My name is Takaki Yuya…” expressed Takaki while extending his hand.

Inoo answered and returning the greetings, “Nice to meet you, Takaki-san, I am Inoo Kei”

“Inoo-kun then…”

“Umm… Takaki-san, this is the first time I have been appointed to do duet.. so looking forward to it..”

“well.. this is my first time in duet too.. So I don’t really know what to say” Takaki lets out crunchy laugh.

“They won’t have the song we will perform in mean time , though. How about trying other songs ?” asked Takaki in follow.

“Ok. Lets do that” said Inoo while smiling happily.

Takaki skipped a beat upon seeing his smile.

_Damn, he is surely beautiful._

 

* * *

 

It was an easy going partnership between Inoo and Takaki. They become friend in no time, however the word friend is probably exaggerating, if they could describe themselves, they would call them as partner who trust each other. It doesn't need a long time for them to drop their honorifics.

Inoo is responsible person, he will not hesitate to ask whether his rhythm is appropriate to Takaki’s voice. It also vice versa with Takaki. Honestly, being a month with Inoo is bliss, they are easy to understand each other.

Their first performance will be in next three days, so they have been practicing more than usual.

“Morning, Takaki..” said Inoo, entering the room while yawning.

“Morning… Ah did you sleep late again ?” asked Takaki, concerns occupied his tone.

Inoo leave his bag on the table and drop himself besides Takaki who sat on couch.

“Yes.. the deadline of my architect project is soon, so I am starting to work on it too” answered Inoo.

“ah… I am so sleepy” Inoo whined and laying his head on Takaki’s lap.

Takaki is surprised from Inoo’s sudden act yet he raise his hand to let Inoo has better space to rest on his thigh.

“We should be starting soon, you know” remind Takaki.

“I know. Just a bit” claimed Inoo

Takaki let out a deep sigh. He has been aware that he spoiled Inoo too much. Inoo will always has his way and unconsciously Takaki let him do so, even getting along with Inoo’s request without claiming a protest to Inoo. But Inoo himself has been good friend to him.

Yes, a good friend with plus of him being sleeping beauty on his laps, a good friend who has puckered pink lips which difficult for Takaki to resist. He brushed off his thought and checking on his watch. They still have another 15 minutes to rest before their schedule start to practice.

“ah.. this is bad, I am starting to feel sleepy too” Takaki yawned.

He was asleep in no time.

Inoo wakes up from his little nap. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with his inside palms, covering his mouth while letting out a yawn. He remembers that he forced his partner to be his usual lap, and luckily he never complains at all. Looking around to the clock on the wall, he notices they only have three minutes before the practice started. He looked up to Takaki and surprised when he knows that the latter also fallen asleep. A little chuckle loose from his lip before finally he wake up completely and sat next to him.

Inoo observed each profile of Takaki’s face. His long light brown hair-or was it blonde- he doesn’t know either,  his natural eyebrows, his lip, and above it all his musk scent is like an addictive vitamin Inoo needs. He brings his body closer to Takaki, simply curious to see his close up when he is sleeping. Thus, when his face is directly in front of Takaki’s face, Takaki opened his eyes slowly. Both of them are quite shocked, at least for a seconds, but neither of them are looking away .  

This is a great chance to directly observe him up close, thy thought. Both of them were astonished and trapped by each other gaze.

“Good morning…”whispered Inoo

Takaki felt his pounding heart become faster due to Inoo’s whisper. His lips is close and inviting, not to mention he could feel his warm breath. Takaki wants to remain as it is, yet his body is betraying him by leaning closer to Inoo and he could feel his hand is palpating Inoo’s hair behind his earlobe. He brings Inoo closer until those inviting lip captivate his own lips. Inoo’s lips is incredibly soft, it tasted like a cotton candy. The more you taste it, the more you yearn it. Surprisingly, Inoo has no intention to resist and begin to kiss him back. It was slow kiss, a simple lips touching but both of them enjoying it.

_Knock knock_

“Takaki-kun, Inoo-kun.” a voice which seemed to be their manager is heard after door knocking sound.

They both surprised, Inoo moves fast to sit besides Takaki while Takaki answered in loud voice.

“Yes.. ?”

Hirata opened the door.

“The studio is ready to use..” said Hirata.

“Alright..” answered Takaki

“Inoo-kun, are you alright ? Your face is red. Do you have cold ?” asked Hirata

Inoo who keep being silent due to shock is providing crooked smile while answering “I am fine, Hirata-san”

Both of them are taking his belonging and walks out from the waiting room.

Barely a month for both of them knowing each other, neither of them understand why they are so attached. The sudden raising heartbeat whenever they see each other, the desire to own all of them, the urge to feel his lips more.

That was when they finally realized :

 

 

> _This is bad. I think I am falling in love._

 

Both of them are sighing at the same time, resulting the manager astonished to their behavior.

“Well I know, practicing is hard but three days more, you can do it, good luck”

Seems the manager is misunderstood. Those sigh means an entirely different idea from his thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all, have you seen Inoo pic today ? I was shocked to the core lmao. Inoo updated his Jumpaper on May 16, stating that he will be working overseas, and today June 6, he revealed that he was going to France. He took photo in front of Eiffel Tower wearing white hoodie. EXCUSE ME I AM BAWLING.
> 
> Hope the next chapter is faster than this.  
> Thank you for reading :*


	3. Selfish Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Inoo is trying desperately to live without Takaki..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my wildest thought I can be back with new chapter this fast www..  
> but hey I did it.. yeay..  
> Little warning that I added some OC character, they still be pop-up in time but I will try to not included them too much..
> 
>  
> 
> Background song : NEWS - Madoromi ~
> 
> It was superb good song. please check them out www

**_New York - Present time_ **

 

_Beep – Beep_

The notification tone from his phone is constantly appear, resulting the light of his phone has been turning on in merely seconds, yet there is no sign of the mobile phone owner to check on his phone since he need full concentration to work on his drawing. Inoo Kei, turning twenty nine years old this year has been working steadily as architect for quite big company in New York. This is his five year living in New York. Everything is finally going well within his career life. It needs a lot of courage to leave Japan, the country he has been living on since he was newborn and a lot of effort to study on the language, adaptation, not to mention about food which he can’t seem to understand why people here find it was okay not to eat rice he adored the most.

On the fourth year, he is finally able to rent quite decent apartment and manage to arrange his own apartment with his favorite interior. He is currently working in his home office. Inoo spends most of his time on his home office. He deliberately utilize the biggest space of his apartment for office room. The dark walnut polished wooden floor elaborate warm and comfy looks. He mostly use dark color for the furniture but not dare enough to choose black, since he needs warm aura to be able to work in peace. He choose nero carrara marble as top of his table combined with polished dark walnut chair. Behind them on the left, there is display cabinet with visible clear glass. Inside them, a lot of books related to architect project on top shelf while the second shelf are some literature books. On the right side also has same display cabinet on the left side, yet it is full of magazine and DVD stuff. The display cabinet on right side is actually made for displaying anything related to one particular person named Takaki Yuya. Top shelf contains all of the single, album, and concert DVD of him, the second shelf is for magazine he was featured on while the last shelf is the photo album and their photo on frame.

Ever since he abruptly left and broke up with Takaki, not even one day he never blame himself. Guilt occupied his mind as he wonders how his behalf doing, as he has been aware that he hurt the person he loves the most. Every once in a while, he wants to end this sorrow, especially whenever he saw the latter on screen. He missed him, he wants to be back and conceding his whole body and soul to Takaki’s embrace, to feel his touch, to engulf the happiness feelings he only found whenever he was with him. Yet he knows exactly that he can’t, his existence will only lead trouble for Takaki. He shut his feelings and try to befriended with pain. On the outside, people will see him as successful architect yet deep on the inside he is a void. It hurts. To fill his emptiness he has been working hard on his career, the more he got tired from work, the more he can feel a little ease.

“Finally….. It is finished” Inoo exhaled as he stretch his stiff back after long work.

He has been aware of the tone notification from his phone yet ignoring them is the best way so he could not getting distracted when he is on working mode. He took his phone and gasped when the screen is on, displaying a call from his childhood friend. He picked up right away.

“Hello ?” said Inoo

“Oh my god Inoo-chan, could you at least check on your phone once in a while, I have been messaging you” the latter on phone seems mad.

“Hehe.. Sorry, Tama. I was working on my project, finished it just seconds ago. What’s wrong ?” asked Inoo

“I am currently in Japan, so it is morning here, turn on your TV and change the channel on Japan NTV”

“Eeee…. Why ?  It is too troublesome to turn on the TV”

“Godamit Inoo Kei, just turn them on. It is about Takaki” Tama explained

Inoo doesn’t respond, he moves from his table and grab the TV remote, turn them on and changing the channel according to Tama’s information.  He is standing in front of his 42 inch flat TV.

>  
> 
> **_Takaki Yuya and Kiyoko Rika dating rumor._ **

There seems like a lightning bolt striking his whole existence.

> _“As we can see in the photo, both of them were seen to be out from certain restaurant in Shinjuku area, Takaki Yuya is taking her to his car and after that they are leaving together. The two of them had been acquainted two months ago, they did collaboration song together. Kiyoko Rika is famous actress and singer, she has been winning  several musical awards. Their age is 3 years apart with Kiyoko Rika as the older one”_

His heart broke into thousands pieces as he stand still like a statue, desperate to process every single information about them.

“Hello ? Inoo-chan ? Are you alright ?”

No answer.

“Hello ? Inoo-chan ?”

“Ah sorry, yes.. I heard you well, Tama..”

There are seconds silence before Tama repeated, “Are you alright ?”

“Ah.. Yes.. I am fine.. Of course..” faltered Inoo.

“You shouldn’t lie, I know you are not”

“I am fine honestly.. That’s good news, isn’t it ?” he is lying.

There is a long sigh heard from the other phone line.

“Are you sure you are not regretting this ? Takaki has moving on, Inoo. Are you sure this is good idea ? Especially when you will be back to Japan ?” asked Tama in concern.

“I am going back to Japan for work, Tama. Don’t forget about that”

“Then you think being silence is fine ? Both of you have been hurt for this past five years. It is probably not too late if you want to explain your reasoning to Takaki”

 “Then what ? ruining his career ?” Inoo retorted

He exhale then continue, “We already talk about this countless times, Tama. Could you please stop ? This is the best thing. I am glad he finally found someone” replies Inoo in cheerful tone.

Subconscious to his realize, the tears are flowing through his eyes down to his cheek.

“Yep. This is the best. I am happy for him” said Inoo in usual tone yet his tears seems to be drowning more.

“I doubt it” answered Tama.

“Well.. My dearest childhood friend, thank you for the news and to be precise, I need to catch up of my next project, so talk to you soon” said Inoo then ends the call before Tama figured out that he is crying.

Inoo couldn’t feel his heart anymore. He feels miserable. Pain is the only thing he could feel now. He is broken. He wants to scream but his voice is cracking. He feels the cold lump in his chest affecting his lungs. It is suddenly difficult to breath and the tears has drowning non-stop, even he doesn’t know how to put end of this sorrow. His breathing is ragged. He sank down to knees and growling on his wooden floor, rough grabs his chest, slapped them hard quite times, hoping it will ease his pain. It doesn’t work though.

“argh…………” his breathing hitched. His gasping wails echoed around the room.

It is selfish of him thinking that Takaki is only for him.

It is insane to think that Takaki will never forget him after he selfishly leave him.

It is egoist to think that Takaki will only loves him.

_Takaki is moving on._

He keeps telling himself that he will be ready for this moment but it appeared he was wrong. He will never be ready.

“I am sorry, Yuya… I am sorry…” whispered him to the air, hoping the words could reach Takaki.

But it is only an empty wish which hardly comes true.

That night he cries until no more tears came, but the emptiness and sorrow has remain still, as if punishment over his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.. I love to see Inoo's suffer.. Sorry not sorry :((

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really want to know how people feels after reading this.. Please don't hesitate to leave comments about your thought or probably we can talk in twitter. My twitter name is also Nakayuun btw ~  
> Sounds good ~


End file.
